Just a Kiss
by Tiva-Jisbonxxx
Summary: Jisbon song fic YAY! A song fic based on the song Just a Kiss by Lady A, this is from my poll I had months and months ago that I just got around to. It also features my four OC's from School Daze and Lisbon's Nieces! So enjoy and don't forget to R&R!


**So my first Jisbon fic in a while but the people, well the person, voted and they said they wanted a Jisbon fic. So I'm wimping out a little bit it is a song fic but whatever. I also have included my four OC's from Lisbon's Nieces and School Daze this is a different scenario but I won't go into that if you haven't read those. So here ya go enjoy!**

**So in case you didn't know or weren't aware, I don't own the Mentalist. I know it came as a surprise to me too, but it's true. I also don't own Just a Kiss that would be Lady Antebellum or their writers or something like that.**

"Aunt Tess calm down, it's just Jane," Becky reminded from her spot on Lisbon's bed trying to get her Aunt to stop pacing the floor in front of her and her sister and cousins.

"It's not just Jane, its Jane and me on a date." She stopped and looked at the girls and then went back to pacing "Maybe I should just cancel, I am supposed to be watching you guys."

"No!" the four girls shrieked. As they continued to plead with her, Kate slid off the bed and into the closet, and Abby added "You go on and on about him every time we're over and you finally get a date and you're gonna cancel!"

Kate then immerged from the closet holding a pair of black jeans and a sequined, emerald green blouse, she handed them to her Aunt and ordered "P-put these on."

As Kate went back into the closet Lisbon asked "What's wrong with what I have on?"

The three girls that were still in the room looked at her wondering if she was serious "Aunt Tess you're going on a date not to a court hearing," Lily said motioning toward her boxy suit jacket and slacks.

"Seriously Aunt Tess, no way are we letting you wear that on your date!" Becky cried astonished at her Aunts lack of enthusiasm and fashion sense.

Kate came back out of the closet again this time holding a pair of strappy, black sandals "My shoes too," Lisbon asked.

The response she got was four large green eyes being rolled at her. "Yes, your shoes too, you are not wearing loafers on your date with Jane!" Abby lectured.

She sighed "Alright, I'll change but I still don't know if I should leave…"

She was cut off by Lily saying "We'll be fine by ourselves, now go change."

When Teresa immerged from the bathroom, now dressed in what had been deemed appropriate by her nieces she heard a knock at the door, she grimaced as the girls squealed and ran downstairs to get the door.

She followed behind them slowly and watched as the girls pulled Jane in by the arm, pushing him into the couch, chattering at him. She used this as a chance to observe, Jane was wearing a tight, baby blue t-shirt that clung to his chest and arms, accentuating the muscles that his three-piece suits normally hid from view; he was also wearing a pair of jeans, which in itself was a surprise, she didn't think he even owned a pair.

When he noticed that she was in the room he stood and smiled at her, it was the smile that he reserved for her, the one that made her heart flutter and her stomach tie itself into knots that would make a boy scout proud. "You ready?" he asked seeming perfectly at ease, that grin still plastered on his face.

She nodded and choked out a "Mhmm." Not fully trusting her voice, even though she wouldn't tell the girls, she was nervous, nervous to be alone with Jane. Not because she was scared of him, but because she was scared of her feelings for him.

"So, where are we going?" she asked when they got to his car and she finally trusted her voice again.

He didn't answer right away, he just smiled, this time it was his I know something you don't smile, the one that always made her suspicious because he usually used it when he had a plan, one that would get them both into trouble. He went around to the passenger side of the car, opened her door but remained quiet; it wasn't until he was in the car that he pointed to the back. Sitting in the seat there was a wooden picnic basket, the kind that you see in pictures and old movies.

"Alright, so we're going on a picnic but where are we going?"

He still kept quiet, just grinned and pulled out of the driveway. When she realized he wasn't going to answer she turned to the front of the car, crossing her arms she let out an unintentional "Harrumph."

"Now come on Teresa. Don't pout; it'll ruin the surprise if I tell you where we're going."

"I'm not pouting," she retorted and cringed when it came out as a whine, mustering up as much indignation as she could she spoke again "Jane, just…"

He held out a finger stopping any further complaint she might have "We are on a date, it is Patrick not Jane. We're here anyway, so let's go."

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

When she stepped out of the car she found herself on a grassy knoll, it sloped down gently and Jane, no, she corrected herself mentally, Patrick, Patrick grabbed her wrist and tugged her gently to a gingham blanket that was laid out. The hill over looked the city, darkness had just started to settle down on the tops of the buildings and what was left of the sunset coupled with the magnificent skyline was breathtaking.

When she finished marveling at the view she remembered Patrick's hand, which was still grasped gently around her wrist; she pulled it away and blushed, glad for the semi-darkness. He had used his other hand to pull out two, small champagne flutes and a bottle of chardonnay. "Jane, Patrick," she corrected after receiving a stern look from her date "do you really need to be drinking, it's getting dark out and you _will_ need to take me home after this is over."

"Always the cop," he chuckled "come on Tess, live a little let's just get caught up in the moment!" When she still looked uncertain he added "I'll only have a glass, it's under the limit."

When she didn't reply he considered it a yes and poured. "So," she said perturbed at the silence "what else are you going to pull from your bag of tricks?" She mentally face-palmed at how lame she sounded, she was glad that he couldn't see the pink blush covering her cheeks. When he handed her a glass, she grabbed it greedily and sipped at it slowly so that she didn't have to talk, afraid of what other stupid things she might say.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," he whispered flashing a megawatt smile, it made her knees go weak and she blushed even more. "As for what I have in here," he paused reaching back into the basket and pulling out a French baguette and roasted chicken.

"Mmm… Smells delicious," as he set it all on a plate she grabbed the fork he handed her and took a bite "ohmygawd," she exclaimed in a rush "this, this is amazing! Did you make this?"

He nodded looking pleased with himself "I'm glad you like it," as he spoke he stretched his arms out in front of him and glanced at his watch, a gesture that wasn't missed by Lisbon.

"Sick of me already?" she asked trying to sound sarcastic and not hurt

"Never my dear," he soothed "now lay back" he ordered grabbing her shoulders and pulling her onto his lap so her back was against his chest "look there."

She followed his finger out into a now black sky "Patrick, what am I looking at?"

"Patience love, it should start any minute."

"What sh…" she was silenced by a finger on her lips; she sighed and focused on the black sky in front of her. Unfortunately she couldn't focus on whatever was supposed to be starting in front of her, all she could think about was how close she was to Jane and how she could feel his heart beating through her back, or maybe that was just her own pulse beating so erratically.

Suddenly a white bolt shot across the sky

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take this slow<em>

A gasp escaped her lips and she could hear the pleased smirk forming on Patrick's lips. "The only force of nature that could ever compare to you," he whispered into her ear.

She grinned and imagined she bore the same look on her face that she had often seen the girls wear while the texted their latest crush. "Is that a good thing," she asked.

"Always," he drawled.

As she focused on the black sky in front of her she watched, amazed, as two more bright lights streaked across the sky, followed by two more until the whole sky was lit up with hundreds of shooting stars. It was beautiful and it seemed like a perfect moment, but ever since Patrick had picked her up she had been thinking about something and it was something her brain couldn't let go of.

"I, Patrick, I don't know how I feel about, well this I mean I," she had turned to face him and she could feel herself breaking down "I don't want to feel like the other woman."

He nodded knowingly; he always knew what was going on in her head; sometimes before she even figured it out for herself. He didn't say a word, but he gave her his hand she cocked her head, confused but when she looked closely she realized what he was trying to say.

He had given her his left hand and as she rubbed her index finger over his, now vacant, ring finger she looked up at him expectantly. "I've finally put most of the past behind me, I want to try this, and I want this to work."

He leaned in close and she could feel his breath, warm against her skin in the cool night air. Her first instinct was to lean in closer to bridge the gap between them and let him know how much she wanted it to work to. Instead she followed her second instinct and made the more rational choice.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

She pressed the flat of her hand gently against his chest pushing him away. He looked confused and she tried to reassure him with a small smile. "You said you put most of it behind you. I don't want to push this Patrick. I want this to work just as much as you do, let's just take it slow."

He nodded "I want this to work too." He stood up and grabbed her hand pulling her up next to him "It's getting late, and I don't want to go up against the four you have at home if you get home to late."

She smiled; glad for his understanding, keeping her hand in his she pushed herself up on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

The brief touch of her lips on his skin sent a chill of pleasure down Jane's back; he shook his head trying to get rid of it. He chided himself it's just a kiss.

_No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight_

The car ride home seemed to pass in a blink of an eye, the last thing either of them remembered was getting in the car to drive home and then they suddenly found themselves walking hand in hand toward her front door.

They stood there for what could have been years, neither one wanting to leave. Lisbon could see the mischievous glint in Patrick's eye but before she could do anything he swooped down and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. As he pulled back he whispered in her ear "Goodnight Teresa."

Stepping away from the door he bowed and announced "I'll see you again later tonight m'dear." She must have looked confused because he added "you'll be in my dreams."

She blushed and grinned back at him goofily, as he was pulling away she waved the grin still plastered on her face.

As she slipped in the door she felt like she was walking on air, before she could test that theory she was ambushed by her giggling nieces. All four of them were speaking at once and she only caught bits and pieces, when they finally settled down enough so that she could understand, Becky, their typical spokeswoman, asked "So, what did you two crazy kids do tonight?" she questioned, suggestively waggled her eyebrows and the other three bobbed their heads wanting to know all the tawdry details.

She sighed dreamily, and got caught up in remembering the details of the night. "Nothing like that happened," she said "just a kiss goodnight."

**Bam! So what do you think, it's been a while since I've written any Jisbon. I think I like the way it turned out, except that some of middle but I'm not sure what to do with that, I really love writing those girls though so I hope you like reading about them! I left out some of the song though as you might have noticed so… yeah! As always reviews are very much appreciated, any comment you have at all really is nice! So yep, I think that's it, I have a couple of other things I've been working on if you have me on alert hopefully one of those will be up soon. So, bye!**


End file.
